Never Expected
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: After 5 years, Hilary come's back to Japan. Not telling or contacting anyone that she was gone. Everyone accepts her apology but will Kai? Can she make it up to him? - By the way, this is my first writing a KaiXHillary Lemon [Request]


**Hey guys, this day has come! A KaiXHilary One shot, my first to write another beyblade character interacting with another. **

**Requested by - izza-x23 ~ Hope you enjoy this hun**

**Chapter 1: Never Expected**

It's been 5 years after the beyblade group graduated. But the only thing that was missing, was that Hilary wasn't there. It was like she disappeared, and just left them with out a word. It was the summer holidays, and the boys were reuniting at a party. The way that the boys remembered Hilary was, hasn't started her period, flat chest, spiky brown hair, up-tight mood, very-demanding, hasn't matured yet, talk-a-lot and the list goes on.

But not having her around, made the group well... Quiet. Sure Tyson and Daichi was quiet, but Hilary was the one who would out-shout them all. She was like there little cheer leader and encourager. She was there for the boys and realising it now, it was like they took her for granted. Now the boys were like 21 if Hilary didn't appear in this year, then it would be 6 years they hadn't got to see her.

"I swear, we should have at least kept contact with her" Max muttered, as he wasnt the sweet innocent max, he was still a gentlemen but because he had a girlfriend, she broke up with him cause he was too sweet, and now Max doesnt care about the girls opinions anymore, ever since he cared so much, been put into a waste of time.

"But we didn't expect this" Tyson muttered as he was getting bored with this, he didn't know that Hilary would make a disappearance on the guys, it was something that wasn't expected. Tyson was still his normal self, but his craziness calmed down.

"5 years, man and were doing nothing. We can't expect her to just come and knock on the door and say _I know it's been a long time, sorry _Common, she has a life to live" Ray suggested, as Max agreed, along Bryan and Tala as they were there too, Kai, Tala and Bryan work in the same business but Kai the boss and Bryan and Tala the assistants. They were in Japan for a holiday, from Russia to enjoy some sun.

A knock on the door was heard as everyone, was a little confused. Was Ray theory or even guess right? Everybody, was looking at each other in silence untill the knock was heard again. Tyson muttered before getting up, he answered the door with no sudden surprise at it was only Mariah. Until she was blubbering, Ray told her to calm down.

" I-just-saw-Hil-in-the-park-walking-with-someone" Mariah said altogether and at once, while in other ears it was just gibberish.

"Mariah, breathe and say it in english ok" Ray said as Mariah nodded and caught her breath, from the running she did, to get to the dojo, the guys couldn't take the knees already, they didn't know that'll all this happen so soon!

"Ok, I just saw Hil in the park, walking with someone, and don't ask it's someone we don't know" Mariah said while most of the guys froze, they had to see their selves to see if this Hilary was true, at how Mariah says it.

"Ok, guys I guess we'll just have to see ourselves huh?" Breaking the silence Tyson was already walking through the doors to see for himself. Everyone got up, and went along while they had to speed walk to Tyson speed, even Kai was impressed that his legs didnt bail on him... Yet.

"Yo, Kai do you think it'll be her?" Tala asked as he looked at Kai, the 3 was in some normal casual clothes, not in their business suit's, Kai was in some denim black baggy jeans, which wasnt too baggy, a dark blue tank top which showed the outlines of his 6 packs (abs) underneath. On top it was his black leather jacket, looking a bit like a biker jacket but it suited him, as his shoes were white Timbalands. His hair grew a little longer from the series G-Revolution, and his eyes turned a bit more purple-er, if that word exists?

Tala he wore a white shirt, which were 3/4 sleeves having them up to his elbows, his trousers were some black trousers, wearing some smart shoes but also looking casual and not to formal. Bryan however wore a black Aztec jumper which had white Aztec pattern's on it, wearing a dark blue gilet on top which had a hoody with black fur around it the hoody linen, his trousers were dark blue, denim baggy jeans again not too baggy like the ones you can see the boy boxers, clearly. His shoes were like Tala but looking a bit like boots.

"Hn" Was all that Kai said, to everyone it seemed like that Kai doesnt, care at all. But to Tala he knew that Kai was interested, that's what he wanted to get out of Kai.

"You know this is a little wierd. Were stalking Hil, why don't we go in front and just talk to her?" Kenny said as everyone forgot about him, he cuddled his laptop as he walked with everyone else, he was still his usual self loving the laptop talking to Dizzi, he grew taller but not really tall. You still couldn't see his eyes, cause of his hair but he has matured.

"That'll probably give her a wrong impression" Mariah replied as everyone else agreed with Kenny, again getting nervous. They all had a low profile, looking totally casual.

"Mariah, what does Hil look like? I mean has she changed?" Tyson asked, as he saw Mariah expression change for a bit, until she looked at him.

"I didn't recognise her, until my bitbeast sensed it" Mariah said as everyone looked upset for a while, but still Tyson was eager to see her and apologise, for not being there when she might have needed them.

"Ok, since Hil is already pointed out, you can remember can't you?" Tyson responded, as they walked through the park, Kai and Tala along with Bryan sat themselves on a bench, just looking around, it's only been a few minutes since they was in the park, while it was turning to sunset.

_**An hour later...**_

"Guys, I'm going to the lake. I'm guessing we missed her again" Max said as the others agreed, they wanted to look for Hilary but why didn't she come back? Did she know that, they was going to come to the park?

"Where are you Hils?" Tyson said to himself as walked at the back of the group, he's finding himself at lost of where to find her, he didn't expect himself to be that desperate to find her.

_'Hil I don't know what you're playing at, but where are you?!' _Kai said to himself as he was looking around, to see if he could notice her, but hearing Mariah words he doesnt think that Hilary would have changed that much. But it has been 5 years.

Walking towards the lake they always been too, since they were young it had so much memories as it all started there at the beginning. Remembering them Kai remembered he and Tyson fought here, there first time. That's when the 2 clicked that he was his rival.

Everybody sat themselves down on the grass, as Kai well he leaned back with the piece of grass in his mouth, as it looked like as if he was sleeping. Everybody else watched the sunset go down, just sitting there in silence until a punch was hit in Ray stomach, by Mariah as she quickly got up and started to stare at something.

"Mariah?! That did hurt!" Ray shouted as Mariah wasnt even practically listening, her eyes were focused on something that made her shout.

"Hillary!" Mariah yelled, as everyone sat up and looked around to see what Mariah yelled was true. Until they notice a back of a brunette, her hair was just above her waist, it was straight, then at the tips loose curls. Until she turned around, she put everyone into a _'Aw' _Her right side fringe covered her right eye, but something about her was totally different.

She was in a purple tank top, with a black boyfriend cardigan on top, she was in grey studded skinny jeans with black ballet flats. Her hair was a lighter, it was a light natural brown but a little darker at the roots, and her eyes they look like soft crimson red. She matured a lot, her body went a little curvy like an hourglass, her bust grew bigger looking like a C cup, and her hair aint spiky any more, she has turned into a matured grown woman.

"Is" Ray

"She" Tyson

"Really" Tala

"Hilary?" Kai

"Hi guys" Hilary said timidly, she turned and saw them all. She was identifying all of them, she seen they all turned into men, they weren't the boys they were before. Her eyes were fixed with Kai and Tyson's, she doesnt know how she'll apologise to all of them cause of her disappearance.

They all came running at her, as they all cuddled her into a hug. As the group broke up a little, to give Hilary some space there standing in front of her was Kai, her heart stopped and her cheeks went a little red. Standing in front of him was Hilary, his breathing was un-even something in her eyes wanted him, and yes he was wanting her.

"Hil, where were you?" Max said as everyone had a million of questions, to ask her.

"Well I was forced to move to London, cause my mom got a new job there and by the time I knew about it, We was half way to the airport I couldn't tell you, cause that'll make it harder for me to leave, I did try to contact you guys but I never got time. But I'm really sorry! " Hilary explained as everyone understood, as long as she did come back to say she was fine, then they would be alright.

"It's ok Hils, as long as your fine and here, and its been 5 years!" Tyson said as Hilary laid a playful punch on his arm, which did made him move to a side a little.

"Well? How was London then?" Mariah asked as everyone was interested.

"Busy, but beautiful. Their buses are amazing, being double-decker and in the shade of Red, which is the union jack a.k.a flag colour, blue, white and red. Big ben was annoying at times when you lived close, but it's handy. Oh there so much to tell you guys" Hilary said as everyone seemed to get excited, they wanted to know more about London and how her trip been.

"Aww, come round the dojo" Tyson said as everyone agreed but Hilary looked at her watch, her eyes widened by looking at the clock, it was already 8 past. Hilary had her mom on her case ever since, she decided to come back.

"Sorry I can't. My mom calls me from the, phone inside my apartment so, she know's I'm safe. Tomorrow. Bye guys" Hilary said quickly while some of, them shrugged their shoulders and just walked away, as Hilary did too. Kai knew something wasn't right, so he followed her to where she was going, and he noticed that he too, lived in the same hotel all he was guessing was, how come he never saw her?

Hilary walked in, not looking over her shoulder while she just walked to her room, head on. Not taking the elevator she took the stairs, this made it a little harder for Kai, to keep cover but it seemed like she didn't notice. Walking 2 staircases, 1 was left as Hilary slept at the second floor. Kai too slept on the second floor, but his room was only a few doors away, so why didn't he see her walk out or something?

Standing in front of the room 207 as Kai was 209 they was just a door away. Not realising this frustrated Kai, he waited for Hilary to go in her room, as he walked into his. He couldn't believe it. _'How blind am I not to notice her?!' _Kai lectured to himself. He went to go for a shower to cool himself, off.

Walking in the hot warmth that welcomed, her to the shower she let the water droplets dance on her body, letting the water hit her body just like rain. She let her self relax, to let her body ease instead of being tense, to just walk out of them doors. Being in there for longer than half an hour, she grabbed her white towel that been sitting on the, heater while she was in, wrapping the towel around her body until there was a knock on the door.

Again the person knocked on her door, but this knock was sounding a little more aggressive, and impatient than the other. Quickly walking towards the door, she slowly unlocked the door as she opened it, her eyes widened as she quickly shut the door, but the foot stopped the door from shutting.

"How come I never saw you?" He said, while Hilary shut the door and, turned to look up at him. He was obviously towering over her, but she still looked at him.

"I came only a few days ago" Hilary said, giving her reason as Kai just stood there. He didn't realise, that she was only wrapped around in a white towel, he saw that she knotted the knot pretty tight, but that'll be easy to open.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to get change" Hilary said as she walked passed Kai, to her walk in wardrobe which was, in her hotel room. Almost walking pass Kai he grabbed her right hand wrist.

"What if I don't want you to get change" Kai said teasingly, Hilary blushed a little but then turn away from him.

"I'll catch a cold" She blankly replied negatively.

"I'll keep you warm" He replied, Hilary looked at him surprised at his, words.

"Give me a limit" Hilary said, as she raised her eye-brown at him.

"Lingerie" 1 word, and she went.

"You wont do it Hils, just put your PJ's on" Kai said as he saw her storm off to her changing room, he wont expect her to do this, so he sat down on the bottom of the bed.

Hilary searched through her closet, going through all her naughty lingerie, she bought in London. It was a white, lace babydoll lingerie. The bra was all lace, with silk linen the panties was just 1 layer of lace and fitting on her perfectly, her skin was slightly tan with some colour than before, when she was younger.

Kai was in a white shirt, pulling the sleeves up a bit like, what Tala did at the length 3/4, with black trousers. He only left 2 buttons open, to show his worked out chest looking hot, sexy, but yet formal. He didn't or wont expect Hilary to come out in a sexy, naughty white lingerie outfit he knew her since he was 15.

Hilary was ready, as she done her hair to letting it blow dry. She straightened her hair as her hair came out in layers, with some loose curls at the tips like she, always did. No make up she walked out towards Kai. Kai noticed Hilary in the corner of his eye, as soon as he blinks she's in front of him, in lingerie. Hilary put her hands on his chest, as soon as she was going to lean him down the lights went out.

Getting up, there was a knock on the door. As Kai went to answer it, while Hilary put on a long white cloak on as she went to find some scented candles. Finding a 2 big lantern, she got a big candle thick vanilla scented candle in there, lighting it up she put one on each side of the bed. Then getting some tea lights, she placed them in their tea light holders, as she scattered them across the room. Kai closed the doors, as he saw Hilary light up some tea lights, as he looked at the room, which was full of candles.

"What did he or she say?" Hilary asked as she walked into her kitchen and put the lighter back.

"There's a power cut, electricity is back on tomorrow" Kai replied as he walked behind of Hilary and aimed for the neck.

"I didn't think you would wear the lingerie" Kai whispered into her ear, biting her lip she giggled.

"People are full of surprises" Hilary said as she winked at Kai, while he smirked and picked her up bridal style.

"Since you're wearing this, what will you be wearing on our honeymoon night?" Kai asked teasingly, as Hilary blushed and didn't think of him and her get married.

"Oh wait till that day come" Hilary replied as she half giggled through it. Kai was on top of Hilary as he had a clear view of her, he could she her nipples and bare body which was covered in one layer of lace.

"That'll day will be somewhere this year" Kai said as he moved closer, to Hilary. This wasnt her first kiss, but she with Kai who would control the kissing?

"Dont tease me" Hilary replied putting a pouty face up. Now that face. Kai moved quick with his actions before, he could control them and his lips hit hers. Hilary was shocked but then gave it back to him, with the same amount of force, as she turned it around with her sitting on his hips, as he leaned back onto the bed.

Hilary un-did his shirt as he was trying ton unclasp the bra clips. Hilary got his shirt off, as she giggled with his hands, he got her hooks off as her whole top came off. He smirked as he was now on top, she wrapped her legs around his waist, as Kai licked his lips at his view.

"I never thought you'd be so beautiful, yet sexy" Kai deeply said as Hilary, blushed and looked at him, but there was no teasing in this.

"I never thought we'd be like this, in this moment" Hilary said as Kai kissed her legs, laying butterfly kisses. Giving cute reactions, Hilary was very ticklish he loved it when he touched her legs, like that it sent sensations down her spine.

Kai was playing with the lace that was, knotted on each side of Hilary hips to hold, the panties up. Opening one, Kai worked on the other as Hilary blushed harder, she sat up as soon as he took it off as she kissed him, and un-buttoned his trousers, keeping hold of his boxers she pulled them both down, as Kai did the rest.

Hilary was getting wet, as Kai looked at her. She wasnt looking at him as he noticed, she was blushing hard her right hand, laid beside her as her left was in a soft fist, nearer to her mouth. Kai licked his hands, as he rubbed Hilary clit making her look at him, and sit up on her elbows.

"Oooh!" Hilary said, as her moans were coming out, each time Kai rubbed at the spot. He wanted to get her wet, so that he can easily slide in, then having friction between.

"Kai" Hilary said as Kai looked at her, panting, full of lust, excited.

"Hm?" He said as he weren't going to stop moaning, he leaned down as he started on one of her, nipples already taking them in made, Hilary moan louder than before, which made Kai feel proud.

"I want you" Hilary said, as her hands were grabbing the bed sheets, feeling full of pleasure. Kai was rubbing her clit, also licking her nipples, what more is he going for?

"You ready?" Kai asked, to make sure that Hilary wanted this for, sure. She nodded in respond as Kai got up on his knees, he stopped rubbing as saw that she was wet, all over his hands which made her feel embarrassed but hot, when she saw him lick it off.

"Sweet. I might have to eat you out next time" Kai said cockyly, while he got hold of his manhood, nearer to Hilary womanhood. He slowly let the head in, while Hilary moaned Kai picked her, up as he looked at her in her eyes, while he slowly entered in her, Hilary looked in Kai eyes moaning as well as she felt him, go in deeper in seconds.

"I didn't think, you'll feel so big" Hilary said as Kai was slowly putting his entire manhood in her, he chuckled at her comment, as he felt himself harden at how warm and hot it is in there, he didn't want her to bleed and no blood was yet to be seen.

Kai started to move as Hilary went with it. She wanted to feel pleasure as each thrust Kai did, he went in deeper and was moving, a lot more faster. This feeling between the two felt amazing, while Kai kept going as he knew that Hilary would be coming soon.

"Kai, Kai I'm gonna cum!" Hilary shouted as the two was in different positions, Kai was underneath as Hilary was on top, it was like riding the cowboy in Hilary position but instead, it wasnt a cowboy it was her boyfriend.

"Me too" Kai said as he grunted, he grabbed Hillary hips and thrusted her in more deeper, lifting and pushing Hilary up and down, faster as she was moving her hips, to thrust faster.

"I'm cumin Hil" Kai said as he was close to release his load. Hilary was rubbing her clit for more, sensations to make her cum as in few moments later the two climaxed together. Hilary fell beside Kai as, he snuggled her in the blanket, as he got in as well keeping Hilary closer to him, he kept his arm around her waist. As he looked at the alarm clock which read 11:47PM.

"Goodnight Hilary" Kai said as he kissed, her forehead and closed his eyes.

"That was amazing and Kai Goodnight" Hilary said as she pecked his lips, as she fell asleep in his arms and warmth like he said.

* * *

**Anyways Sorry about the ending, it's kinda rushed cause it's like 4:46AM and I need to get to sleep. I kept Faith awake to write this up, so apologies that this is rushed. **

**Requested by - izza-x23**

**Thanks xXx's**


End file.
